Brincando de Polícia e Ladrão com a Aka
by Aka Girls
Summary: Akas agentes do governo? Garotas são ladras? Orochimaru é a Xuxa? Sasuke em 'Amor eterno amor' Quer saber mais? ou melhor...quer participar...junte se a brincadeira de polícia e ladrão com a Aka. [ FICHAS FECHADAS ]
1. Resumo

Já pensou em ser perseguida pelo seu Aka favorito? Já sonhou em ser uma ladra internacional? Sempre sonhou com romance entre policiais e ladras?Então participe da brincadeira de polícia e ladrão da Akatsuki, e veja se você é pega...

Então gente a história é a seguinte, a autora da fic totalmente doida pela Aka resolve criar uma fic baseada em Polícia e Ladrão, os Akas? Agentes do governo. As escolhidas? As Ladras Sexys. O único escolhido? O garoto rodeados de meninas que resolve se apaixonar pela agente secreta. Orochimaru? É a nova Xuxa. Sasuke? O garoto de 'Amor estranho amor'. Kabuto? A nova Vera Ficher. Então, como já disse lá encima, Os agentes vão tentar capturar as ladras...mas... serão elas as capturadas... ou eles vão acabar sendo 'pegos' em duplo sentido?

Pares:

**Deidara**

**Itachi**

**Hidan**

**Gaara ( único não aka xD )**

**Sasori**

**Kakuzu**

**Kisame**

**Pain**

**Kanon**

**Zetsu**

**Tobi**

FICHA:

**Nome: **

**Idade: **

**Características:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Pericia (****no que você é melhor, ex: Melhor em tiro, melhor em plano, melhor em combate corpo a corpo e ****etc):**

**Curso:**

**OBS: - Só poderá ser escolhido o curso que esteja nessa lista para o melhor desenvolvimento da história:**

**- Medicina**

**- Direito**

**- Jornalismo**

**- ****Artes plásticas**

**Quem gosta:**

**Informação adicional**** (Se tiver):**

**É isso genteee espero que tenham gostado da idéia xD**

**Kissus Ja ne!**


	2. Aviso!

Gente, um pequeno aviso!

Ok ok, mais de um pequeno aviso!

O passado de vocês não precisa ser triste viu gente! Eu não vejo problema nenhuma em uma ladra ter tido um passado normal com uma vida pacata! Tudo bem pode ter um drama, uma coisa que a traumatizou e talz, mas que muita gente ta criando historias muito parecidas! Ai fica um pouco difícil de escolher!

Se você quiser fazer sua historia um mar de rosas tudo bem XDD ta ok sem exageros, mas bem vcs entenderam u.u

E outra coisa, por falta de procurar fizemos uma modificação nos personagens considerados feios xDD

**Kisame:** Ao invés de ser literalmente um peixe vai ter a pele clarinha, o cabelo arrepiado como no anime/manga azul, e olhos azuis claros , um surfistinha da hora ein gente XD

**Kakuzu:** Aqui ele não é aquele cadáver ambulante não viu gente XDDD Opa esse eh o hidan xD então, aqui ele não é uma bonequinha de pano não ta gente, o kakuzu tem cabelos longos pretos, olhos pretos, pele clara e alguns cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo xD Um senhor motoqueiro ein bicho! XDD ou algo bem metal ai sei la, ele eh gente com agente XD

**Zetsu:** Tem pele clara cabelos verdes e olhos cor de mel! A floricultura ambulante foi promovida a um carinha bonitinho galerinha! XDDD

Pois bem, no fim todos esses três feios tem corpos normais XD

Detalhe eu preciso de pelo menos um menino pra fazer par com a kanon neh gente xDDD a única policial mulher XDD pense bem meninos, o escolhido vai ser o único ladrão e uma organização de ladras, vai ser rodeado por meninas lindas!

**OS: FORA OS AKA, O GAARA E O SASUKE ESTÃO DISPONIVEIS TB!**


	3. Cap I: O dia em que roubaram Joane

'bla bla bla' - fala

"_bla bla bla_" - pensamento

Cápitulo um: _**"O dia em que roubaram Joane"**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flash Back_**

Era um típico dia comum em Veneza, romance, casais em barcos, calmaria pairando no ar... Tudo normal...

Mas em poucos segundos todo o clima de calmaria estaria acabado e um grande roubo seria realizado.

Um roubo de plano simplório, porém eficaz que seria efetuado por um grupo de ladrões composto por cinco pessoas.

Um deles explodiria a base do cofre, o chão que o mantinha dentro do banco fazendo-o cair no rio que corria em baixo do mesmo. Nesse mesmo rio dois dos ladrões estariam a esperar o cofre e fugir silenciosamente sem serem percebidos por policiais ou qualquer outro.

Por fim em uma lancha parada próxima ao banco estariam os dois últimos membros do grupo que serviram de isca. Na lancha estava à mostra um cofre idêntico ao que o banco guardava.

Na hora da explosão a dupla passaria a milhas por hora na frente do banco chamando a atenção dos guardas, deixando o campo livre para que o verdadeiro cofre fosse roubado e o causador da explosão fugisse em um Jet Sky estacionado em um lugar estratégico.

Mary, uma garota que aparentava ter 17 anos, com grandes bustos e um corpo nem muito reto nem muito cheio de curvas que mantinha escondido por grandes roupas, devido ao fato de ser uma mulher com 1,77 de altura, seus cabelos eram negros como a noite desfiados e curtos de tal forma que mal chegavam aos ombros, e por fim tinha olhos de cor rara, uma incógnita entre o azul e o verde.

Essa era a causadora da explosão.

Joane uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 20 anos, corpo avantajado de seios siliconados e uma barriga quase ideal, a pele bronzeada e os cabelos ruivos como o fogo olhos vermelhos que causavam medo em qualquer um que os visse pela primeira vez, no fim uma mulher intimidadora, bonita, mas nem tanto.

E Eclair, uma jovem de 17 anos, cabelos vermelhos chamativos e brilhantes, curtos na frente e com longas tranças atrás dando um ar de garota ágil a Eclair, possuía olhos estranhamente amarelos e felinos a deixando com um olhar incrivelmente sexy. Um corpo de altura mediana e forma um pouco reta.

Essas seriam as que fugiriam com o verdadeiro cofre.

E por fim as iscas.

Takiro, um jovem alto com mais ou menos 1,80 cm de altura, um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer um, belos cabelos longos castanhos claros bem cuidados, olhos verdes escuros que transmitiam um charme extremo, era um homem de fazer as mulheres suspirarem.

E Jenne uma garota de grandes cabelos ondulados, volumosos sem franja que prendia em um alto rabo de cavalo, possuía olhos grandes e castanhos e uma face sensual que junto de seu corpo dentro dos padrões de Miss com 1,70 cm de altura, cheio de curvas faziam juz a personalidade narcisista que possuía.

E assim o roubo foi feito.

' Steal is a BANGGGG!!!' Mary apertou um botão fazendo com que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o cofre caísse no mar, despertando os seguranças.

A menina amava explosões.

'O que foi isso?' Um segurança do banco gritou assustado.

'É um roubo, estamos sendo roubados' Outro segurança disse olhando através da câmera de segurança começando um alvoroço.

A lancha contendo o falso cofre saiu da garagem com Takiro a pilotando, logo já estavam sendo perseguidos pela policia, como Takiro era um dos melhores pilotos tanto de carro como de lancha, era muito fácil escapar.

Passaram por diversos caminhos, enquanto Takiro dirigia em velocidade Maximo divertido tanto ela quanto a Jenne que adoravam velocidade a menina jogava algumas bombas criadas por Mary, pareciam leves e pequenas, mas conseguiram destruir 3 lanchas policiais de uma só vez, para surpresa de todos.

'Essa é a minha garota! UHULLL!' Gritou Takiro escapando de mais lanchas.

Logo o menino conseguiu chegar ao mar aberto e as viaturas policiais ficaram sem caminho, sim, eles conseguiram escapar.

Enquanto isso, no mar, onde o verdadeiro cofre estava, Eclair e Joane tentavam o abrir.

Joane que era especialista conseguiu abrir-lo rapidamente. Logo as duas transferiram as barras de ouro personalizadas de um grande rei de antigamente para grandes maletas protegidas e foram para o ponto de encontro.

E enquanto isso sorridente Mary fugia tranqüila em seu Jet Sky dirigindo-se pro mesmo lugar que todo o resto do grupo ia.

Toda a equipe encontrava-se em um morro, estava nevando e estavam comemorando o sucesso do roubo em um bar de estrada.

'O que você vai fazer com esse dinheiro Takiro? Quero dizer, sua parte' Perguntou Joane curiosa.

'Hmm... Comprar vários carros de corrida' Takiro disse sorrindo.

'E você Mary?' Joane perguntou novamente.

'Comprarei uma casa na Alemanha' Disse Mary com os olhos sonhadores.

'E você Joane?' Perguntaram os dois.

'Um pouco de tudo' Joane disse com um sorriso arrancando risos de todos.

'Boaaa!' Concordaram com Joane.

'Bom temos que ir não é? Vamos sair daqui que está tarde' Eclair disse encostada na van esperando Jenne pagar a conta e comprar um pacote de chicletes no caixa do bar .

'Vamos' Jenne disse agora ao lado de Eclair e entrando no carro, logo todos estavam na van passando pela saída do morro, uma ponte onde passava um rio embaixo.

'Porque estamos parando?' Perguntou Mary curiosa.

'Têm uns caras armados na nossa frente' Takiro disse preocupado ao volante.

O grupo percebeu um pouco tarde de mais que agora estava cercado de carros parados atrás , a sua frente e ao seu lado esquerdo. Estavam todos em lugares estratégicos e todos os carros eram iguais.

'Merda' Disse Eclair olhando nervosamente para os carros que o cercavam.

E como num passe de mágica o capo da van abriu-se de onde saíram alguns homens armados roubando o outro e o levando para o carro ao lado, logo em seguida os três carros começaram a atirar na van do grupo de ladrões ao mesmo tempo em que o carro posicionado a sua esquerda o jogava para fora da ponte.

E por fim a ultima coisa que o grupo conseguiu ver foi uma pessoa mascarada pendurada na por uma corda na lateral da ponte olhando a van cair enquanto era resgatada por alguns homens.

Ao cair no rio, milagrosamente nenhum deles morreu ou sequer se feriu gravemente, devido aos anos de treinos.

Prenderam a respiração e nadaram para o lugar mais distante que puderam, já que sofreram uma clara tentativa de assassinato e mostra que ainda estavam vivos ao inimigo não era nda inteligente.

'Onde está a Joane???' Eclair gritou desesperada depois que todos saíram do rio.

'JOANEEE!' Mary gritou já chorando preocupada.

'DROGA!' Jenne bateu a mão na neve, com raiva.

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

_"E desde então nunca mais vimos Joane, achamos que ela morreu, e agora apenas continuamos com nossos roubos, para quem sabe um dia descobrir quem fez nossos sonhos desmoronarem em questões de horas." _Mary pensou lembrando-se do dia em que sua amiga despareceu.

* * *

Dois anos depois, _3h30min da madrugada, Tókio – Japão._

_"Okay__, Até agora o plano estava indo muito bem de acordo com tudo que tínhamos feito. _

_Estamos no Museu __The__National__Art__ Center, em Tókio, estamos atrás da pedra de __Koshitawa__, a única no mundo, apenas não sei o porquê do __nome ..._

_Enfim não sou muito boa em usar a cabeça em horas assim. Vou perguntar pra Jenne se ela já tem tudo pronto. Assim podemos dar continuidade ao plano."_ Mary narrava o que acontecia em sua cabeça durante o roubo.

'Nee, Jenne, já preparou os dispositivos de invasão?' Perguntou Mary.

_"E aqui estamos, eu e minhas companheiras de roubo, Lady Mary__e Eclair Langley, não tenho muito do que reclamar afinal essa missão está indo bem... Até agora. Apenas sinto que estou me esquecendo de algo... __er__... Algo importante. _

_Escuto Mary me perguntar algo e logo tenho minha atenção nela."_ Jenne fazia o mesmo que Mary.

'H-hai' Jenne diz com um sorriso suspeito, acabara de lembrar que era exatamente disso que havia esquecido, logo começou a preparar os dispositivos sem que notassem.

'Hmmm... Essa arma estava precisando de um polimento' Disse Eclair enquanto observava sua própria arma.

'Cuspe serve?' Perguntou Mary sorrindo como uma criança.

Como resposta Eclair deu um cascudo em Mary. 'Faça isso que você morre' Disse completando o cascudo.

'Itaiiiiii' Disse Mary massageando a Cabeça.

'Vamos?' Jenne segurava os dispositivos recém arrumados para a missão.

'Vamos!' As outras duas responderam.

Estava tudo quieto no museu, usando uma ferramenta de fazer abertura em vidros as três conseguiram entrar no museu.

'Todas estão com o relógio sincronizado?' Perguntou Eclair.

'Hai' Responderam.

'Mary que relógio é esse? ' Perguntou Jenne olhando para o relógio de macacos coloridos de Mary.

'Macacos coloridos' Mais uma vez a menina sorria como uma criança.

'Não vou nem dizer nada' Inconformada e sem resposta Jenne disse de olhos fechados.

Todas elas foram silenciosamente para a sala onde se encontrava a pedra de kochitawa, que por sinal era protegida por lasers, alarmes e câmeras.

'Linda não é?' Disse Eclair admirando a pedra.

'Parece à cara de uma pessoa' Mary disse assustada.

'Ai ai Mary' Jenne dizia entre risinhos e pegava o equipamento contra lasers, logo depois os posicionou colocando o laser do chão em outra direção.

'Eclair é com você' Disse Mary.

'Hai' Eclair tirou o traje que usava, ficando apenas com uma roupa colada no corpo, preta.

Logo ela começou a dançar entre os lasers, desviando de todos e chegando perto de onde estava a pedra.

Nessa hora as câmeras já estavam com a imagem paralisada devido um programa que as três usaram para enganar seja quem fosse que cuidava da vigilância da pedra e as outras duas não falavam mais nada.

'Minha vez' Mary dizia animada também retirando seu traje, logo ela começou a passar pelos lasers, seguida de Jenne.

'Pronto, agora o dispositivo do laser da pedra' Jenne passou o spray para ver o laser e pegou o dispositivo, colocou-o nos lasers fazendo com que eles sumissem, logo a pedra já estava em suas mãos e no lugar dela havia uma réplica perfeita.

'Mais uma obra prime ein!' Mary dizia orgulhosa de mais um réplica que fizera com perfeição.

Os três relógios começaram a disparar fazendo as três disserem em uníssono:

'O RELÓGIO!!'

'Vamos embora logo!' Disse Eclair.

'Hai hai dexa eu pegar as coisas!' Jenne disse.

'Não temos tempo!!' Mary disse puxando Jenne e as três saíram por onde entraram, logo já estavam na Van, apenas tiveram tempo de escutar o alarme do museu sendo soado.

'HAHAHA Foi demaisssssss cara!' Mary ria e comemorava dentro da van preta.

'Pois éé! Mole moleeeeee!' Eclair dizia olhando para a pedra.

'E a pedra é toda nossa' Jenne disse sorrindo e olhando a pedra em sua mão.

'E ai garotas? Prontas para mais dinheiro?' Takiro dizia enquanto dirigia a van e batucava no volante, bastante animado .

Era o motorista do grupo.

'Mais?? Amanhã já tem outro roubo? Ninguém me informou nada' Jenne perguntou surpresa.

A garota era a porta voz entre os chefes aposentados da organização para quem trabalhavam e do grupo, era tida como um representante do grupo era a líder embora não fizesse muito além do resto do grupo e não bolasse se quer um plano sozinha.

'Aham, em Paris, saímos de madrugada e voltamos na hora da faculdade como sempre, não te avisaram por que foi uma decisão de ultima hora e você estava com as meninas roubando certa pedra "chefinha' Takiro respondeu.

'Se você diz subordinado!' Jenne disse apenas pra responder o apelido que o amigo usou a ela. Os dois tinham o costume de às vezes, usarem apelidos como "chefinha" e "subordinadozinho".

'Aff, isso já ta ficando cansativo' Mary se espreguiçou. 'Falando nisso, que horas são em?'

'4:50' Eclair respondeu. 'Ei! Você tem relógio anta!'

'Eita é mesmo... Mas não é isso é que já já tem faculdade...eca'

'Ainhh verdadeee!' Jenne fez uma careta.

'Falando nisso, o uniforme de vocês ta ai atrás' Takiro disse apontando para trás e olhando para a frente.

'A gente vai se trocar aquii???' Mary se espantou.

'Claro, porque não?' Jenne disse olhando para Mary.

'E-Eu tenho vergonha' o///o

As outras duas a olharam pasmas.

'Eiii que foi?' Envergonhada Mary perguntou. Afinal tinha um homem no carro.

'A gente não olha Mary' Disse Eclair.

'E o meu querido subordinado vai olhar toda hora pra frente, não é?' Jenne disse enfatizando as duas ultimas palavras da frase como em uma ameaça.

'Então tudo bem' Mary disse bem mais tranqüila começando a se trocar assim como as amigas.

_6:30__ da manhã, Faculdade __Hishiro__, Tókio – Japão._

'Vamos logo' Mary dizia com uma cara de acabada enquanto saia da van agora disfarçada e já não mais preta, com outra placa.

'Uhaaa, que sono' Jenne se espreguiçava.

'Isso ta acabando comigo' Eclair dizia esfregando as mãos nos olhos.

'Haha, ainda bem que eu só dirijo' Takiro riu recebendo logo em seguida três olhares fuzilantes.

'Glp, hm er...okayyy vamos indo, sim?' O garoto de tanto medo mal conseguiu falar e apontou para a Faculdade saindo correndo.

'Deixa eu me arrumar' Jenne disse retirando um pequeno espelho da bolsa e checando se o cabelo e seu rosto estavam em ordem.

'Deixa de frescura Jenne!' Mary disse olhando para a amiga e amarrando seu pequeno cabelo em um pequeno coque.

'Não é frescura, é cuidar da beleza' A menina disse enquanto penteada as amadas sobrancelhas com um pentezinho próprio para isso, logo em seguida guradando tanto pente quanto espelho na bolsa.

'Sei sei' Eclair disse rindo. 'Sabe que até agora eu não me conformo que você carrega um pente pra sobrancelha na bolsa'

'Tudo que é bonito deve ser bem cuidado agora vamos que o dia vai ser longooo' Jenne disse piscando com o olho esquerdo para Eclair e logo depois puxou suas amigas para a direção da faculdade.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Entãooo**** Gente! Finalmente tivemos tempo para postar a fic! As Fichas foram Encerradas e Espero que tenham gostado desse inicio, se quiserem saber os escolhidos podem mandar um e-mail pra gente que nós respondemos! ****n.n**

**Já foi revelado os ****4**** primeiros escolhidos:**

**Lady Mary ****Mary ****Litta**** ) Da ****Andressa-chan**

**Takiro ****Kazuki**** do ****Lord****Sama**

**Eclair Langley ****da Quartzo**** Cristal!**

**E Jenne ****Tashikawa**** da ****Mari**** Santoro!**

**Parabénsssssss****! Amamos as fichas de vocês! Elas foram PERFEITAS! ****:D**

**Espero que tenham gostado de seus personagens!**

**Kissus**

**Akas**** Girls \o/**


End file.
